


A Roast By Any Other Name

by silvered_tongues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: Luke and a new hire at the coffee shop keep making excuses to spend time together. When their time together is threatened, things bubble over.





	A Roast By Any Other Name

Luke looked up as the bell on the door chimed. “Hey, sugar!,” he says.

“Hey Luke,” she responded, smiling at him.

She walked behind the counter, picking up an apron to tie around her waist. Her heart was already pounding. She'd started crushing on Luke as soon as she saw him, and the weeks that had passed had not made that any easier. She found herself making up all sorts of excuses to spend time with him. As soon as she finished her training, she would be working a different shift, so she was dragging this training out as long as possible. Even if this was her third job in a coffee shop.

“How do you turn this on again?” she turned to Luke, gesturing to the cappuccino machine.

He shook his head, walking to stand behind her. He placed his hand on hers and moved it to the power knob. 

“Just like this, sugar. Easy peasy.”

Her heart was in her throat. She hadn't expected the contact, and his touch caused a blush to flood her features. 

“Oh, right. Thanks,” she finally said.

He grinned down at her, moving away to continue pouring batter into a muffin pan. The room seemed to grow hotter around them. She tried to avoid Luke's gaze. The silence was broken only by his spoon against the bowl of muffin mix and the clink of glasses she took from the drying rack.

“So what did you do this weekend?,” he asked, breaking the heavy quiet.

“Not much, I just hung out with Jamie.”

He looked up at her, eyes tight. His hands froze, knuckles white around the spoon he held.

“Oh. Um, is that your... your boyfriend?”

She laughed. “Oh, no way. We're best friends, he's like my brother.”

Luke relaxed, his usual smile coming back over his face again. “Gotcha. Well, that's cool, sugar.”

She smiled at the nickname, but her thoughts were still on his reaction to her answer. Jealous Luke was not a Luke she'd seen before.

He washed out the bowl before setting it back on the counter to make another batch.

She walked back over to join him, holding out her hands. “Want some help?”

He grabbed her hands before she could pick up the flour. 

“No way! Just so I can change your nickname from sugar to flour?” he laughed, winking at her to let her know he was joking.

As soon as he dropped her hands, she held them up to signal defeat. He turned his back, and her eyes narrowed, a smirk passing over her lips. She dipped her fingers into the bag of flour, grabbing a small handful and tossing it at him. 

Luke turned to her with wide eyes, mouth gaped open. “Are you serious?”

She laughed, and he immediately softened at the sound. She grabbed some more flour, bringing her hand up to hurl it at him. He took a step forward. His own hand dunked into the flour and threw it towards her. She jumped back, the pile he'd flung skimming down the front of her apron. She tossed her handful at him, coating his nose and cheeks with flour. 

“Oh come on, sugar! No fair!”

He lunged forward, snatching more flour from the bag before wrapping an arm around her waist. He held her tight to him, pressing her back against his chest. Luke laughed as she squirmed in his arms. He opened his fingers, flour cascading over her head. 

“No! No!,” she squealed through her laughter, trying to brush the flour away. 

Luke released her, and she danced away from him, laughter still pouring from her lips. He laughed with her, grabbing her hand before she got too far away. 

“Alright, alright! You've got flour all over you, let's get you cleaned up before someone comes in.”

He brought his hands up, brushing the flour from her cheeks. 

His touch sobered her, and she stood quietly as he attempted to rid her skin of the white powder. His blue eyes danced as his fingertips swept over her skin. Luke's scent filled her nose. A blush climbed over her face at his nearness. Her eyes flashed to his lips, wondering how they would feel against her own. His thumb ran over her lower lip, petal soft. She looked back into his eyes, raising her face towards his. He ducked down towards her. As his lips met hers, the door opened.

They jumped back from each other. Luke snatched a towel from the counter, wiping frantically at his hands and face. Their manager, Ashton, strode through the door, luckily still looking down at his phone. 

He finally looked up at them. “Hey guys- uh, what's going on?” He asked, his eyes looking over the flour still in Luke's curls and all over the front of her apron.

Luke grinned his goofy grin. “We, uh... we had a little accident.”

Ashton rolled his eyes and walked into his office. Before he shut the door, he turned back. “Luke, can I talk to you real quick?” 

Luke shot her a wink and ducked into Ashton's office, shutting the door behind him.

Luke looked at Ashton as he sat behind his desk, arms crossed. He could tell Ashton wasn't mad, but he did look serious. 

“So,” Ashton said, jutting his chin towards the door, “how's her training going?”

Luke shifted from foot to foot. “It's fine. She still needs to learn... um, we still need to go over-”

“Her training's done, man. We both know it.”

Luke sighed. If he was being honest with himself, she'd never needed any training in the first place. He knew she was faking incompetence, but he was so desperate to spend time with her, he'd let her go on pretending.

Ashton's face softened. “I know you like her, but we've got to move her to another shift. I've been trying to extend our hours for a while, I can't wait anymore. If it goes well, I can hire someone else and put her back on your shift.”

Luke nodded, but said nothing. He walked back out to the main floor of the shop.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Luke spoke very little, only grumbling in response when she did say something to him. At the end of her shift, she left without saying goodbye. Pausing at the door, she cast a glance back at him, eyebrows knitted with concern. He didn't look at her, so she walked out.

When she came in the next day, the coffee shop looked empty. She grabbed her apron off the hook and was preparing to tie it on like usual when she noticed the pantry door was cracked open. Pushing the door open, she called out. “Luke, are you in here?”

As she rounded a shelf, his voice met her ears. “Yeah, sugar, I'm in here.”

He was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed. She paused when she saw him, taking in his tall frame. Luke looked back at her, his eyes portraying something she couldn't quite name. He didn't move towards her, remaining against the wall even as she walked to him. 

She stopped only a foot from him. “Are you okay?,” she asked, worry flooding her voice.

“Yeah... yeah, I'm good,” he said. 

He reached out, wrapping a hand behind her head, tilting her face up. His lips crashed into hers. She froze in shock, for a moment not quite believing what was happening. He explored her mouth with his, and she sank into the warmth of his body. She wrapped her hands around his neck, tangling her fingers in his blond curls. She breathed him in, pressing as close to him as space would allow. Luke's arms gripped her, as though he never wanted to let her go.

He pulled back, gasping for breath. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sugar. I shouldn't-”

She laid a hand on his jaw, stopping him. “No, I want you. Luke, I want you.”

His eyes flashed, and he grabbed her back around the waist, spinning to pin her against the wall. He lifted her legs around his waist, shoving a leg under her, his knee against the wall for balance. She moaned as he wrapped his hand around her throat. The cold rings he always wore dug into her skin, and the sensation only served to increase her pleasure. Luke used his thumb to lift her chin, exposing her neck to him. 

He lowered his head, sucking the soft skin of her throat, tongue following his teeth to soothe the pain. She could feel his hard bulge growing against her, and she ground her hips into his. He moaned, squeezing his hand around her throat. She tightened her legs around him, tugging his hair with her hands. His hand reached under her shirt, exploring the warm skin of her stomach, reaching up toward the edge of her bra. She pressed into his hand. Her breath quickened as his fingertips brushed over her nipple. Her excited pants in his ear caused him to withdraw his hand, only to bring it to the waistband of her pants, working open the button, sliding the zipper down. 

As he dipped his fingers into her lace underwear, the bell hanging over the front door rang. They froze, holding their breath. She let out a giggle, and Luke clamped his hand over her mouth.

“Quiet now, sugar,” he murmured. 

He stepped away, quickly redoing her pants. He strolled towards the door, turning back only to wink at her before slipping through. She heard him greet a customer, and she slumped against the wall, trying to catch her breath.  
  
  
silvered-tongues.tumblr.com


End file.
